


Not Tonight

by loverbouquet



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: And other gross bodily functions, Attempted Sex, Basically Kiran’s a troll bc feh didn’t get cake, Cake, Denial, F/M, Female Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Food Poisoning, Heavy Petting, Lingerie, Making Out, POV Second Person, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet
Summary: Nobody’s steals Feh’s cake and gets away with it.





	Not Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> #letfehhavecake
> 
> Also I’m really, really sorry about the ending

“Mathilda! Just who I was looking for!”

The blonde woman turned to face you upon hearing her name being called, curious as to what for. After the tempest trial involving her fiancé, she hadn’t seen much action, but she was still glad that you kept her around. She could now find time for other things, such as helping newly summoned heroes train.

“Oh, hello there, summoner.” She spoke, smiling as she addressed you. “Is there something you need me for?”

“There is, but,” You replied. “Um… It’s a bit embarrassing, to be quite honest.”

Mathilda arched an eyebrow, wondering why you would be embarrassed to ask for her help. Did it involve something odd that happened to you recently, and you were just worried about telling anyone else about it? 

“So, you know how we have kinda similar body types, just that I’m shorter?” You asked her, to which she nodded. “Well, er… I was wondering if you had anything… ‘special’ that you wore for Clive at one point or another while you guys had some alone time… and if I could maybe... borrow it for tonight?”

“Oh? Of course I do!” She laughed, putting a hand on your shoulder. “Planning something for your prince, are you? There’s no need to be embarrassed about that!”

“Well… Sort of.” You told her. “But are you sure that—“

“Oh, certainly.” She assured you. “I have just the thing that will make him go crazy for you. Follow me!”

~~~~~

You sat on Alfonse’s bed, awaiting his arrival. You donned a navy blue corset that pushed up your breasts and hugged your curves in just the way you were hoping for, along with a matching pair of lacy undergarments and black stockings. You definitely felt confidence booming through you in this outfit, which is just what you needed for what you were planning. Soon, you heard footsteps near his door, which prompted you to lay on your side, propping your head up with one hand while resting the other on your thigh. You watched the doorknob turn and the door open, with the prince stepping into the room.

“Hey you…” You purred, capturing his attention as he turned to look at you. His eyes widened upon seeing what you had been wearing, heat rising to his cheeks and to… other areas. You simply let out a soft giggle, standing up and slipping your arms over his shoulders, pressing your body against his. “I thought you might like this.”

“Like it?” He chuckled. “I love it.”

You giggled once more at his enthusiasm, eager to get to what you had planned for him. You turned him around, directing him to the bed until the back of his knees met with it, swiftly pushing him down on top of it. You quickly climbed on top of him, grabbing his face and crashing your lips onto his. He fervently kissed you back, running a hand through your hair while the other held your hip, pulling you closer to him. You pushed your tongue up against his bottom lip, and he then opened his mouth, allowing you to slip it in and massage his tongue with yours.

Soon, you moved your head down to the crook of his neck, pressing your eager lips against it and hearing him moan rapturously. You smiled fiendishly in between kisses, stroking his arm as you continued. You moved your other hand down below his stomach, pressing your palm against his crotch and firmly rubbing him. He let out a surprised but pleasured gasp, shooting his hips up against your hand. You continued stroking him, another smile creeping up on your lips when you felt his erection growing and poking at your palm.

You slid your other hand onto his chest, undoing the buttons to his shirt and leaning your head closer to his chest, planting enticing kisses against his body with each undone button. Soon his entire shirt was unbuttoned, but you left it on him, moving on to his pants. His breathing soon turned into panting as you undid his pants, pulling them down along with his smallclothes and hearing the loud groan he let out upon his erection being freed. Alfonse watched you, delirious with pleasure as you leaned in closer to his throbbing length, poking your tongue out. You were mere inches away from him when you suddenly stopped, retracting your tongue and sitting up.

“Gosh, you know what Alfonse?” You asked him.

“Wh… what is it, my love?” He questioned in return.

“It would be pretty awesome to get cake and sex in the same night, right?”

“Oh gods, yes…”

“... it’s too bad that cake you had was meant for Feh, and you didn’t even leave a single piece for her.” You told him, feigning sympathy as you got up from the bed, grabbing your summoning robes and slipping it back on. “I guess you’re stuck with your own hand for tonight.” You sassed, hearing him whine at the realization that you would not be the one pleasing him. 

You opened his door, getting ready to step out when you heard him call for you. You turned your head to look at him, his face flushed red and beads of sweat on his forehead.

“Kiran, wait…” He rasped. “Before you leave, may I ask you something?”

“Hmm… All right, why not?” You replied, shrugging your shoulders.

”I was not the only one who ate that cake… Are you doing something to punish the others as well?”

You let out a devious giggle at this question, thinking of the others that got ahold of the cake from earlier in the night, leaving the poor birthday owl without any.

“You bet your ass I am.”

~~~~~

On the other side of the castle, Sharena and Anna were huddled over a basin. Painful retches came from both of the women, as the contents of their stomachs poured out of their mouths and into the basin.

“Oh gods… This is agony.” Sharena whined as she picked her head up. “What even was in that drink Kiran gave us?”

“I wish I knew…” Anna told her. “But she said it would help us with whatever we struggled with in battle… I hope this is just a side effect before—“

Before the redhead could finish her statement, she felt more bile rising. Unable to contain it, her head shot back down into the basin as it fell vigorously out of her mouth. The Askran princess cringed and looked away, looking to find Effie sitting on the other basin in the room, her face flushed in pain. Sharena quickly realized what she was doing, horror taking over her.

“EFFIE, NO!!!” She screamed at the Nohrian knight. “THAT IS NOT WHAT THAT BASIN IS FOR!”

“WELL, ALL THE OTHER BATHROOMS ARE TOO FAR AWAY AND YOU GUYS ARE HOGGING THAT BASIN, SO TOUGH PEGASUS DUNG!” Effie roared at the princess, clutching onto the basin underneath her as more pain rang through her body.

All of the women were so caught up in the unfortunate occurrences with their bodies, they were oblivious to Fjorm making a mad dash into the room. She stood over Sharena and Anna, but before the ice princess could ask for a spot around the basin, vomit shot out of her mouth and into Anna’s hair. Her stopped as she realized what she just did, and dread entered her mind when Anna looked up at her.

“Oh gods, commander Anna…” Fjorm choked out. “I am so sor—“

“STEP AWAY FROM ME THIS INSTANT, FJORM!”


End file.
